criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa August
Lisa Angelica August is a Supervisory Special Agent of the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. She herself was the victim of a famous serial killer, the Family Killer, whom became deeply obsessed with her after she survived his attack on her family. She specializes in patterns, rapes, and stalkings. Background Lisa is the daughter of poor farmers, who were from Ireland and moved to Chicago, Illinois for a better life. Her father was abusive to both her and her mother and an alcoholic. This drove her mother to take Lisa to a bridge, possibly the Wells Street Bridge, and proceed to jump off in a suicide attempt. However, she survived the attempt and became hateful of Lisa. She began to abuse Lisa with her husband. Around the time Lisa was fourteen years old, Paul Daniels began stalking her family, learning their schedule in order to plan their demise. He encountered Lisa when she left for school, during which he asked her about bruises on her arms, which Lisa at the time claimed she fell down the stairs. That night, he attacked her family, bludgeoning her father to death with a hammer and stabbing her mother to death with a large kitchen knife. Lisa saw the murder from a cabinet underneath the sink and later testified against Daniels, putting him in prison with a life sentence. She grew up in the foster system, going through at least twenty-nine foster homes, all of which didn't work out supposedly because she looked too "grief-stricken" and "odd" as Lisa explained. Eventually, she was adopted by the August family, who adopted her and changed her last name to theirs. Lisa says that the time she spent in the new household was hard, considering the rules and "do-nots" her biological parents had set were now entirely changed and she had to grow accustomed to a good family. When she was eighteen, she graduated high school and went off to attend college. Her dorm roommate, Tamara Smith became her best friend in later years. She met David Rossi at one of his book signings, most likely in 1997. After college, she went home for a few years before leaving once more. Personality Lisa's personality has changed a great deal since her introduction in "The Boogeyman". When first introduced, she appeared to be a quiet, observant, and protocol-abiding person. She introduced herself to the team and didn't speak until imputting about the profile. This could indicate a remnant of her father's strict upbringing still present in her. Later in the season, she was able to open up to her fellow team members and explain that she had a strict upbringing and was taught not to speak unless asked. She gradually revealed other parts of her past, such as her mother comitting suicide ("Epilogue") and her father's abuse towards her ("What Happens at Home"). She also revealed that all of her abuse happened behind closed doors, successfully concealing it from everyone ("What Happens at Home"). On the Job Jason Gideon David Rossi Relationships Notes Behind the Scenes *Lisa's surname, August is the month she was born. **During her creation, Lisa's surname was decided before her first name. *The spiritual connotation is 'redeemed', which may be a reference for her desire to be redeemed for her mistakes. * Image Gallery Lisa_title_sequence.jpg|Lisa in the title sequence Lisa_promo_season_2.jpg|Promo for Season 2 Lisa_promo_season_2(2).jpg|Promo for season 2 Lisa_promo_season_3.jpg|Promo for season 3 Lisa_promo_season_8.jpg|Promo for season eight, note the engagement ring on her hand Lisa_with_Morgan.jpg|Lisa with Morgan in Season 7 Lisa_about_to_be_shot.jpg|Lisa about to be shot by Paul Daniels Lisa_being_held_hostage.jpg|Lisa being held hostage by Paul Daniels Lisa_face_to_face_with_Paul.jpg|Lisa face-to-face with Paul Daniels after eighteen years Lisa_file.jpg|The photo of Lisa on her file Lisa_Foyet.jpg|Lisa with George Foyet in her home in Chicago Lisa_hostage.jpg|Lisa held hostage by an unsub Lisa_meets_Foyet.jpg|Lisa meeting George Foyet Lisa_with_Foyet.jpg|Lisa with George Foyet in her Chicago home Category:Female Category:BAU Category:Hotch's Team Category:Elle Greenaway Replacement